Abandonment
by Ringabel
Summary: Kotori/Ryoga/Rio, the girls seem a little frisky what could this mean for our Ryoga.. ? And why is he buying items at a shop ? Kinkfic - lots of lemon.


It was a dark summer day and Ryoga was coming back from his shopping that he was told to do for his lover. He was given a list and he was told to get all the things on it. It was going to be a big special rough night. He had got the whips, the knives, the cloth, he got a spiked ball and chain and a ball gag. He got handcuffs to and this was just the start of the rough night Ryoga was about to have. He even got some extra toys and extra accessories for fun. He walked up to the register and the shop owner asked him if that was it. "Yeah hurry up, I have a busy night." The shop owner laughed and rang him up.

Ryoga took his bag of good items and got in his motorcycle, he was driving back to his house now and he could not keep them waiting for long. He knew how they got. He even got the strawberries and whip cream and some other goodies. He set the bag in his car and got in and was driving back to his house.

He was worried that he didn't have much time. "Hey I'm back with the…!" but the purple haired duelist could not finish his words and was ambushed by two girls. One had green hair and the other girl had purple and blue streaks, it was a lot like Ryoga's but different in many ways. The two girls backed him against the door. "Hey! Hey! Save it for the bedroom!" he suggested but they were pinning and grabbing at his chest. One girl promptly squeezed a nipple. She tightly twisted it through the clothing and it made him yelp.

"R-rio! Not so rough I told you save it for the bedr.." he was about to go on when the green haired girl had her lips around his in ten seconds flat, he honestly had no clue why they were so worked up. He had never seen his sister like this let alone Kotori. He had just came home from the last day of middle school and they were like this, ready and raring to go. Almost as if they were in heat, he didn't mind but he was a little weary.

"Kotori I need to breathe you know?" Ryoga asked and the green haired girl pouted and bit his lip lightly as Rio continued to twist at her brother's nipples. The shark themed duelist could feel his pants tightening; the girls could see the bulge in his pants.

"I agree with my brother for once Kotori, lets take this to the bedroom." Rio said with an evil smirk on her face and took her brother's hand and Kotori followed. They both went to the bedroom, Kotori making sure to lock the door. "Did you get the stuff I asked for?" Rio was practically begging and panting just looking at the items her brother held.

"Yes sis I got them but why do we need to do this I…" he was still weary but he could not deny the level of hormones that were racing through his body as his sister and his school friend began to strip in front of him. Stripping down to their undergarments and bras. He could see Kotori's small chest but she was sexy and had the curves to fill out anything. His sister on one hand had a nice rack; her breasts were practically screaming to get out, they were popping out of the thin bra she wore.

He wondered if she did this on purpose. "Rio I'm not entirely comfortable with all thi.." and he can't object, not when his mouth is suddenly shoved into her cleavage. "Is little night light boy afraid?" and he wanted to pout and protest but he couldn't, he had a firm blush on his face as he was forced to motorboat his sister's boobs. He let out a small gasp as he felt a hand slipping into his boxers (they're shark themed and have fish on them.) but Kotori says nothing about that, she is focused on the prize. The king fish prize. She ran a thumb up his shaft, this was driving the lavender haired teen crazy and overcome with hormones, he was slowly giving in.

Rio lifted her brother's head up and placed a chaste kiss on her twin's lips, saliva running down both their chins as they made out heavily, steam practically sheathing from their mouth cavities. He moaned into his sister's mouth, she bit down hard on his lip drawing blood. She trusted her tongue deep into his throat forcing the abundant amounts of drawn blood down his throat shaft. He panted heavily, steam practically drawing off his breath.

He was hardly paying attention to Kotori at this point, he was focused on the pleasure that was being given to him by his sister but his attention was soon drawn back downward when he felt two hands enter his boxers, each pulling up his cock slowly. The blood that had painted his face was now rushing down to his lower body making his shaft even harder. "K-kotori… R-rio.." he managed out between the chaste kisses his sister kept placing each with more force each time.

Kotori kept running her hand up and down his shaft. Rio was getting bored kissing her twin and wanted a little more; she stopped Kotori and pulled her away. "Why don't we take turns with him?" and the green haired girl nodded her head, she could agree with that. "Who goes first?" Kotori asked and Rio smiled, she thought it was only right that she go first because he was her brother and she felt she had the most right. "He's my brother I think I get to go first because I own him first." And Ryoga didn't agree with that at all, he was owned by no one. "Hey, I'm not owned by you Rio, you're my sister not my owner!" and a hard glaring stare startled Ryoga into submission, he couldn't deny his sister, especially when she knew all about his dark secrets and sometimes family were the worst to share your kinks with. She knew everything about him like the back of her hand.

"Nii-chan, what do you want first or do you want to be a gentlemen and let your sister decide?" she pouted but it still came off in a lustful filled sense, she gave a wink and trailed a hand across her brother's chin. It was hard for him to remain cool in a situation like this. He hated himself when his words came out flustered "W-whatever you want sis.." and she was glad he could see it her way. She said nothing as she looked through the bag he had brought from the store.

She pulled out the ball gag and stuffed it into her brother's mouth. She pulled out the handcuffs and cuffed his hands together. She teased and gave a lick of her lips as she crawled over to him. "What do you want Nii-chan?" she whispered lowly into her brother's ear, it sent chills over his spine hearing her talk like this.

"R-r.." it came out muffled and she giggled and knew he couldn't do a thing, she quickly made work at his bounding and slipped his pants off, tugging off the boxers an throwing them to floor. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and went slowly and then stopped, this caused his cock to twitch, he wanted this so badly and she knew, she would tease him.

"What do you want Nii-chan?" she giggled as he couldn't say a word. "You have to speak up or I won't know!" she brushed another finger across his shaft, he was practically begging now, she felt the twitching of his cock with each brush of her hand. "You really want it don't you Ryoga?" and she could see the scowl on his face. "Ok, only for you brother…" she whispered lustfully and wrapped her mouth around his shaft, licking and savoring every inch of his swollen erection. She bobbed her mouth up and down his shaft; this was driving her brother crazy knowing he couldn't even move.

She stopped mid suck, pulled away and looked at her twin's flustered expression "Do you want to finish Nii-chan?" she whispered in his ear, he could barely nod his head. She giggled and wrapped her hand around his shaft again pumping up and down until a stream of liquid shot out and coated her face; it dripped off her lip as she licked the white coating off. "Mmm, Nii-chan your cum is so hot." And she licked the rest off.

"Do you want the gags off Ryoga-chan?" she giggled and crawled onto him, she blew hot air into his ear and nipped slightly causing another moan to escape his lips. She bit down roughly; she felt his body twitch in every little way. "Mmm, Ryoga-chan…"

God did Ryoga want all of this, he wanted to move and take his sister but he knew she was in control. She wrapped another hand around his shaft, he was expecting another stroke when she tugged roughly on his shaft and twisted. He bit down on the gag suppressing a whine, she pinched the tip and he groaned into the ball gag.

"Harder? Tell sis what you want." She smiled knowing he couldn't and gave his cock a hard squeeze as pre-cum dripped from the tip. She leaned down and circled her tongue around it, licking up his excess pre-cum. "So horny Nii-chan, save some for Kotori…" she pouted and bit down on the tip of his cock, he whined louder, she loved his begging and pleading.

"How much do you love me Nii-chan?" she asked as she pumped a hand up his shaft, she asked again, loving how he couldn't respond. "Tell sis how much y-" and a stream of cum shot out again coating her face, she licked it off again. "Mmm, naughty brother, do I have to teach you some manners?" and she saw him shaking his head. "No, I think you need some, naughty Nii-chan, so naughty." She rolled him over, seeing his bareback.

"Your scar still is the cutest thing, bro…" and she heard a grunt, she giggled at knowing he didn't think it was cute, it was _sexy_. "A nice punishment for my bad brother," she licked her lips and spanked his ass; she heard a moan escaping his lips even from the bounds. "Are you enjoying this brother?" she smiled and slapped his ass once again.

She said nothing and pulled out one of the whips from the extra special bag and cracked it against her brother's backside, leaving a nice clean cut. She crawled over and placed a hand on his back as she leant down and lapped at the freshly made wound oozing blood.

Rio could feel her brother tensing up with each lick, she loved each way his body reacted to her touch, she loved her brother. "What else do I want to do before my turn is over.. mmm.." she pouted and thought, she smiled. "I want to ride you, Ryoga."

No, no that was where Ryoga was drawing the line with this, this was fine but he couldn't risk his sister getting impregnated. Especially them being related and twins, that was frowned upon. He couldn't put his sister through that. He drew his head up to repeat that he was calling this off but he was pushed back. "No backing out now Ryoga! Come on…" she begged, he couldn't deny that tone, it made him hard just thinking about it.

"You're the best brother!" Rio giggled and kissed her brother, she lowered herself onto his cock slowly, straddling his hard erection as it penetrated her. She gasped, it was warm in her walls; this was her first time. "Mmm, be gentle okay..?" she laughed because she was the one in control, he had no say. She bounced herself up and down his shaft, moaning with each thrust in. "A-ah..! Nii-chan..! You're so warm, so big…!"

Kotori was watching all of this, feeling so left out, she knew her turn was coming though, she slipped a finger inside her self, gasping as she fingered herself unmercifully, she watched the scene go down as Rio was practically bouncing off Ryoga's cock. She moaned and gasped in synch with them as she thrusted in three fingers into her own body. She wanted this relief so bad, she wanted to cum just as much as them.

"A-ah..mm! R-ryoga..!" Kotori called out as she came on her three inserted fingers, she blushed having called out his name, Rio was still yelling out her brother's name, finally she climaxed hard on her brother's shaft, panting heavily as she leant down and kissed him. "You're so good Ryoga, so warm and tight for your sis.." she giggled.

Ryoga's face was in a fluster with all this dirty talk being thrown around, he didn't know how much more he could take; these girls were not going to let up. Rio had hardly noticed that her hymen had been broke, she was to busy in pure bliss, the thing was the bleeding didn't stop. "Ryoga!" she panicked and removed the gag from his mouth asking for an explanation. Hoping he would know what was happening to her body.

"God, Rio you're just having what girls have." Ryoga coughed being uncomfortable to explain this to his sister who wanted more details. "I'm not saying anymore!" thank god Kotori knew what was happening to his sister. "Rio-chan, you're just having a natural cycle in females." The green haired girl beamed and took Rio's hand. "Rio-chan's turn is up, my turn." Ryoga wished it were his turn; he didn't know what the two girls were going to do. "And I want… Ryoga-kun to watch.." she smiled as she kissed Rio.

"Unbelievable!" Ryoga complained, Rio pulled away from the warm wet kiss and squeezed her brother's cock roughly telling him to quiet down. "Shut up Nii-chan and enjoy." She wasn't fully clothed like Kotori was still. She rubbed her breasts against Kotori's clothed body. "Aahmm.. Rio-chan.." her face was tinted with a coat of pink, Ryoga was annoyed, he couldn't even touch himself with his hands bound. "At least untie my hands, Rio!"

"Mmm, don't complain Ryoga or you won't ever get your turn." She threatened and went back to kissing Kotori, she ran a hand up the cute teen's shirt, trailing and lacing her hands up to her undeveloped chest. "Kotori-chan is so soft.." she giggled and pulled up her shirt, taking it off completely from Kotori. She leant down and nipped at her breasts, leaving loving marks, biting and twisting the young girl's nipples. "Mmm, Kotori."

Ryoga was having a hard time watching this, he desperately wanted to stroke himself or at least be touched, he hated feeling so needy but god he wanted to do something. "Rio-chan..!" she cried out as she felt the ice queen dip down and lap at her pussy, exploring every delicate cavern in the young green haired girl's body. "R-rio..! Ahmm..!" she called out as she breathed in deeply, she felt Rio thrusting in her tongue, she couldn't take it.

"R-rio stop, I'm going to.. R-rio..!" Kotori begged as she climaxed, Rio lapped up the remaining liquid dripping out of the girl's slit. "Kotori-chan is so bad, cumming so soon, punishment, punishment!" she felt Rio yank on her hair hard, not letting go. "Ow! Ow, Rio that hurts, I'm sorry!" she called out, she didn't let up though, she smiled and nipped Kotori's earlobe. "Mmm, I'll forgive you if…" and Kotori would do anything.

"Y-yes Rio-chan?" and she blushed when Rio leaned in and whispered the dirty talk, her face was covered in blush; she gasped. "R-rio-chan! That's so d-dirty!" and Rio licked her lips pulling out one of the strap-on that Ryoga had brought from the sex-shop. Rio strapped on the bullet, she looked Kotori dead in the eyes, grinned and positioned herself.

"Ahm..mm.. Rio-chan please be gentle..!" she called out as she felt the bullet enter her, she cried out as her partner thrust in without mercy, she didn't listen to her begging or pleading, she whined as she felt her hymen break, she had no idea Rio was such a big dominatrix. "Rio not so hard!" she called out but she did not let up; she thrust in hard.

"Beg me to stop Kotori-chan.." Rio grinned as she thrust in and out of Kotori roughly and painfully, she loved hearing the girl's cries, she saw tears streaming from her partners eyes, she let up as she felt her self climax this time. She pulled out and leant over and crawled up to Kotori's face and licked her tears. "Mmm, your tears are so moist and wet."

Ryoga was practically begging to be touched, he was so needy and he was turned on from the scene, his penis was twitching in anger from having to wait so long, he pouted "Is it my turn yet?" and the two girls giggled and looked at him, they guessed so. Rio undid one bound on her brother, she untied one hand, he wrapped one hand around his cock and began working at his needy erection, he wanted to orgasm before entering one of the girls. He had to get rid of this before getting to his turn.. he needed to.

"You know Kotori or I could get rid of that for you Nii-chan?" Rio smiled and licked her lips as she watched her brother working at his cock. She watched as he stroked his shaft up and down carefully, he moaned louder then he wanted as he climaxed and it fell upon Rio and Kotori, they both didn't mind. They smiled and licked the droplets that fell on them.

"Ryoga-kun's turn!" Kotori shouted as she leant over and undid his bounds, he quickly took the opportunity to move and placed a hard kiss against Kotori's lips, it was tingly, he forced his tongue into her mouth. He could hardly contain himself. "What do you want Ryoga-chan?" Rio giggled as she saw her brother making out with Kotori.

"I want both of you at the same time since it is my turn!" Ryoga yelled out and pushed Kotori against the bed, he smiled and nipped down on her neck, she moaned out and begged and pleaded. "Rub this against my shaft Kotori." He instructed she took the sandpaper and began rubbing it against his shaft up and down, he had tears streaming from his eyes, he loved the rough pain. "Harder Kotori harder! Harder!" he called.

Kotori didn't want to hurt Ryoga but she did as she was told and rubbed the sandpaper harder leaving hard marks from the scratchy surface against his cock, it began to bleed from pain. She felt so sorry that she leant down and licked the exposed blood off his shaft. "I'm sorry Ryoga-kun! Did I hurt you?" and no she did not, he was turned on.

"You did nothing wrong Kotori-chan.." he smiled up at her and she felt better about having been a little too rough, he was saying it was alright.. she loved how he was so considerate. "Mmm~ If you say so…" she leaned forward and kissed his lips.


End file.
